


Seals

by seirejoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Volleyball, alert, soft, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirejoh/pseuds/seirejoh
Summary: This has a lot of spoilers in Haikyuu!! in the recent chapters. I don't recommend reading this when you're not caught up unless you want to be really confused.Hinata asks you to go to Rio with him.





	Seals

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING !! LAST CHANCE TO GO BACK !!

**Hinata Shouyo x Genderneutral!Reader**

**Seals**

_ this involves spoilers on the recent Haikyuu!! chapters; just a warning. _

_ "Go to Rio with me," _

You had no idea how to react to the words that were sprung upon you. What were you supposed to say? How were you supposed to react? It was a very sudden proposal.

Your boyfriend sprung ideas like this all the time. But this was the first time it actually seemed serious - as if he wasn't joking. It wasn't like the things he said in high school. It wasn't about him wanting to play volleyball in the court.

It was about the beach now.

Beach volleyball.

Hinata Shouyou has always been a man of great ambition. He wanted to rule the court. He wanted to win championship after championship. It wasn't just empty dreams either. He worked hard. He worked as hard as he could to fulfill the dreams he wanted to experience. He kept at it.

No matter how many times people reminded him of his height. No matter how many times he lost. Even though they came to victory so many times - it has slipped through their fingers, much like the sand he would be jumping on.

A life in sports was a fickle one.

Even you couldn't help but wonder: what if Itachiyama weren't there to defeat them that round? Would they have won championships then? You cheered and cheered for him. He was your light. He was your sun. He was your inspiration. But could you leave everything you knew? You could.

But should you?

_ "Okay." _

Hinata reached his hand out as far as he could; he reached towards the sun. He reached towards a glory brighter than you could stand. He had something to do. He had something big ahead of him. You? You were a nurse.

Your relationship with Hinata was a slow one. Both of you were dense in different ways. None of you knew what you were doing. Loving Hinata in the beginning, confessing to Hinata? It was like diving headfirst into cold pool water. You weren't a good swimmer.

There were times where he helped bring you to the surface. There were times you threw a floaty at him and pulled him along. There were times you swam alongside one another. There were times you drowned.

But you loved Hinata. You wouldn't trade him away for anything. Plus, nurses had good jobs pretty much everywhere. It wasn't a bad decision.

It took a while to think of though.

You've always supported Hinata from the outside - and you were both pleasantly comfortable with that. When he needed something, you were there. Like milk and honey you two were a mix. A combination of sweet and slightly bitter. It was amazing.

_ "Are you sure? I'll be there for two years." _

Volleyball wasn't the only thing that Hinata tried his hardest at. He did a lot of things. He tried hard in everything he did. He studied hard when he wanted to. He gave volleyball his time and energy. He gave you his everything. His victories, his happy days, his celebratory dances, all dedicated to you.

You did the same for him in return. You improved your baking skills. You made food for him. You learned to make him meat buns to eat after games. You made him high-carb snacks before his matches. You began to play volleyball a bit on your time off because you knew how happy he'd get if you could play with him.

Maybe that's how he came to the idea he wanted to play beach volleyball.

After all it was just one player versus another in your small unofficial games. A game on the court had six players on each side. Beach volleyball, had two.

You thought it was the highschool fever: your love for that man.

But it was more than that.

_ "Don't you mean  _ we'll _ be there for two years? Silly goose." _

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
